


Happy Birthday

by Gemenied



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says - a set of birthday drabbles - written for CatS' birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

**Grace**

Boyd sings "Happy Birthday" relentlessly. Loud and with a pleasant voice, but terribly off-key. He is doing it on purpose, of course, and while incessantly funny, after the approximately hundredth rendition, it begins to grate on her nerves. She knows, it's his way of covering up the overwhelmingly romantic gesture of showering her with flowers. In the house, on the bed, in her office, even in the car. It's unlike him, so she appreciates the gesture and the sentiment behind it. But he's singing again and Grace can think of only one way to shut him up - and kisses him.

_WtD_

**Boyd**

True, he didn't expect to be thrown a party. But if Boyd is honest, Grace's complete lack acknowledgement stings in his heart. True, she's been running herself ragged - the new book, a lecture series and her regular work with the unit. She needs a break more than thinking of his birthday. Still, Boyd is disappointed.

Until he finds his present on their bed. The low light casts fascinating shadows on fragrant curves. There is a smile on her face and a red bow wrapped around her.

"Happy Birthday, Boyd," she whispers invitingly and he doesn't hesitate to unpack his present.

_WtD_

**Frankie**

She isn't a shallow person, but she likes receiving present, flowers and cards on her birthday. There are the customary yellow roses from Spence, with a card that's both touching and stupid. How they used to laugh about his poor attempts at being suave; it reminds her of Mel and she quickly tamps down the thought. Too painful still.

The large, flamboyant arrangement full of colours is a surprise, the card even more.

" _Happy Birthday, Frankie._

 _Love, Boyd and Grace_ "

It shows both their personalities and is unexpected after all those years, but to Frankie this is a real gift.

_WtD_

**Spencer**

He likes parties on any given day, even if his ego doesn't recover well from another year taking him away from the youthful dance floor king. There is music and food and copious amounts of alcohol. There are also many pretty ladies, a few of them even wearing hot pink t-shirts saying "Happy Birthday, Spence". He assumes that was an idea of his team mates, current and past. He's got Frankie and Eve in his arms, and in thanks alternately smooches both. He'd smooch Grace too, but it's obvious that she isn't just off limits, but busy snogging somebody else.

_WtD_

**Stella**

In her childhood, birthdays were special, but when her father died, the celebrations lost their meaning. It's something she's always resented and regretted too. For her it wasn't just presents and parties, it was about family. Which she had lost.

Stella knows they won't fathom the real dimension, but the cake with "Happy Birthday" in letters of cream, the flowers, the champagne and the presents are meaningless, though nice. She sees Spence and Eve toasting her, sees Grace quietly jostling Boyd into getting into the party spirit. They behave like a family and that is what makes the event special.

_WtD_

**Eve**

She likes lab parties, as morbid as they are. The champagne always keeps cool and those of romantic but hidden ideas are forced to nudge closer to stay warm. She's got two likely candidates which is a lot more exciting than her own birthday, and so Eve plotted. They've brought in the cake and the bubbly, they've handed over cards with absurd jokes on the phrase "Happy Birthday" and now they are standing there, so close together that she's sure they don't even notice the layers of clothes between them. Poker face in place, Eve silently cheers her matchmaking skill.

_WtD_

**Mel**

She likes the fact that each of her birthdays reduces the pressure she gets from being the baby of the team. She's fully trained and already experienced as a detective. They shouldn't do the 'little girl-routine'. She knows it's concern and caring - siblingy in case of Frankie and Spence, parental from Boyd and Grace. Secretly Mel likes that.

They've organized a pub party, sung "Happy Birthday" to her, though it sounded awfully off-key, and they've hugged her in congratulations. It's all warm and fuzzy, even before the alcohol starts flowing. She knows they care and Mel is grateful for that.


End file.
